larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryBoy
I-AM-THAT-HERO!!!"--LarryBoy's catchphrase LarryBoy is a superhero in the Larryboy Film Series, the alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber, and the films' main protagonist (Aside from maybe Junior). He wears a purple mask with toilet plungers on the side, as well as a purple and yellow super-suit and a radio belt with the letters 'LB' on the yellow buckle. In the 2D animated series, he also wears a purple cape. As A Citizen Larry the Cucumber is a brave, semi-clueless vegetable. He is presumably rich. He tries to do what he can for his city, even if that means giving up his Candyland game to stop a rampaging monster, or giving up all the chocolate he loves to stop a Bad Apple. Birth of that Hero LarryBoy made his first appearence in Dave and the Giant Pickle. During the film, Larry wasn't feelling special about himself so he created a super hero outfit for himself that he dawned so he put on his costume and dubed himself as "Larry-Boy". As he was showing off, Larry-Boy got himself stuck on a prop of a building and was stuck untill Bob the Tomato came along and his plunger ear gave up its strength. After Larry told Bob his problem, he tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle and told Larry that it is ok for him to be "Larry-Boy" if he is proud of the way he is. After Bob left, Larry-Boy showed off again and got himself stuck on the camera throughout the end credits untill his plunger gave in again. Understanding he can still pretend to be a super hero, LarryBoy made his first super hero film Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! in 1997 and appeared again in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed in 1999. Larry Boy appeared on one of the new countertop kitchen segments for Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!, made a few appearences in his cartoon adventures and did not appear again until LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (although was spotted at the end of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and appears in the "outtakes" of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). Trivia * LarryBoy's vehicle is the LarryMobile, which was designed by Big Idea artist, Joseph Holch, to look like himself. It can fly, drill through the ground, and serve as a submarine (LarryBoy's Cartoon Adventures Book series). Revealed in his Chapter Books, it can also be a snow-mobile. He will also have a Larry-Copter in The League of Incredible Vegetables. * LarryBoy has his own video game for Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advanced based off of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * LarryBoy's temptation is chocolate. * LarryBoy's favorite superhero is the Green Lantern; he's super and green. * LarryBoy's greatest fear is popping balloons. Gallery LarryBoy7.JPG|Every Appearance of LarryBoy. Image:Larryboy1st.jpg|Larry-Boy's First Appearance. Image:LB13_(LBATF_Larryboy).jpg|Larry-Boy, as seen in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! Image:LB14_(LBATRW_LarryBoy).jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. LB19 (Cartoon).JPG|LarryBoy, As Seen In The Cartoon Adventures. Image:LB1.jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. LIV LarryBoy2.jpg |LarryBoy, as seen in The League of Incredible Vegetables Image:Through_his_eyea.jpg|The Larry-Signal reflection on LarryBoy's eyes. Image:Larryboy49.jpg Image:LarryboyNight.jpg Frozen Eyballs.jpg|"My Eyballs are Frozen!" Larryboy & Archibald.jpg|LarryBoy & Alfred at the LarryCave LIV SG YourSurrounded.jpg|"You're surrounded! Well, actually I am, but you get the point. LIV SG LeagueLooksOn.jpg|"Dude, he ate our cake." LIV SG Leagueinvehicles.jpg LIV SG LeagueFrozen.jpg LIV SG LBandBob.jpg LIV SG BoblooksatLB.jpg Links *LarryBoy Website *Current LarryBoy Website Category:Heroes Category:Citizens Category:Heroes